Hidden Jealousy
by L lawliet vs Kira
Summary: Leo has a new friend and Elliot is jealous. ElliotxLeo, shounen-ai. I'll update as soon as the next chapter is finished. I own nothing.
1. Intruducing Sheila

Title: Hidden Jealousy

Music filled the room as his fingers slid across the keys of the piano, a small contented smile on his face, His glasses reflecting the light. His messy hair covered most of his face that the lenses didn't. Footsteps sounded as Elliot came to stand behind the raven. The song ended and Leo lets his hands fall from the keys. "I thought you'd be here, it's always here or the library huh?" said Elliot. Leo chuckled and stood turning to face the blond.

"but isn't it the same for you?"

"the people here annoy me so I can't do much else"

"ah yes, your short temper"

Elliot opened his mouth to tell Leo to shut up but noticed that would only prove the smaller boys point and closed it. The noirette smirked and walked toward the door

"we're going to be late for class" Elliot ran after Leo and they started walking down the hall toward the class rooms

Leo and Elliot parted ways when they arrived at Leo's class room. Leo waved to Elliot and went inside. Elliot stuffed his hands in his pockets and started on his way to his class.

After class Elliot stood outside Leo's class room waiting for the raven-haired noirette. Leo walked out of the room and saw Elliot waiting for him. A small smile spread across the boys face as he looked at his master leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking down at the floor.

"You know you don't have to wait for me right?"

The blond looked up noticing the smaller boys presence and pushed himself off the wall.

"I know, but it's not like I have anything better to do"

The raven chuckled and walked over to the blond Nightray. "I suppose"

"Leo! You forgot your book!" a girl with long brown hair ran over to Leo from the class room holding a book Leo had borrowed from the library. The valet turned to her and took the book from her hands.

"Thank you, Sheila. Sorry for the trouble" Leo gave the girl a small smile. "No problem." she replied smiling back. The girl -Sheila, was about Leo's height with a beauty mark near her right eye, she had long wavy brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing the uniform although she had taken off the small white coat. Elliot sent a small glare at her from the corner of his eye and went to stand next to Leo.

"And who is this? A friend?" she asked. "Yes, this is my master, Elliot Nightray." Leo replied. "Ohh, your master? He better be good to you then, not giving you to many orders right?"

"Sheila! We need you over here!" a girl from inside the class room yelled. "Kay! Coming! Later Leo." Sheila said then she ran back in the room.

When they got back to the dorm room Elliot flopped down on his bed and Leo sat next to it on the floor reading his book. "hey Leo. You wanna practice piano after class tomorrow?"

"I'd like to but I have plans to hang out with Sheila tomorrow"

"Oh...Who is Sheila exactly? I've never met her before"

"She's from my class, we were partners on a project. Her name is Sheila Thompson. Now let's get some sleep." Leo closed his book and placed it on his bed with the countless other books he had. Elliot went into the bathroom to change while Leo changed in the bedroom.

After they had changed Elliot came back into the bedroom and got in his bed. Leo climbed into bed with him and snuggled closer to the taller boy.

"Good night Leo"


	2. No one

A/N: So this will be a short chapter because I have been wasting my time mostly thinking of story archs for a role play I'm in. So I apologize. But now, on with the story! Please review. :3

P.S: 'thoughts' "speaking"

Hidden Jealousy chapter 2

Elliot opened his eyes slowly to see the face of his best friend sleeping peacefully next to him, his messy purple-black hair covered his eyes which Elliot found so beautiful. Elliot took this time to examine the boys face, his clear skin unstained by anything, his petal lips...But why did he hide his eyes? They were beautiful. 'your beautiful...' Elliot thought. 'what am I thinking? He's a guy!'

"Elliot?" Elliot looked at his valet, shocked. Without noticing it he had reached out and brushed back Leo's bangs. Elliot stared at Leo's eyes, lost in the deep midnight-purple. "What are you doing?" asked the raven. Elliot struggled to reply, taking his hand from Leo's face. "N-Nothing...We should get up."

Elliot sat up and got out of the bed. Leo did the same and they got into they're uniforms before leaving the dorm room.

"Leo!"

Sheila ran and lightly jumped on Leo from behind, surprising the noirette. "morning!" she yelled cheerfully. "Good morning, Sheila" Leo replied. She got down from his back and went to stand in front of him. "Can I walk to class with you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. "Sure" he replied. Elliot frowned slightly glaring at Sheila again. Sheila turned to Elliot with a smile on her lips. "Morning Elliot" Elliot huffed and walked ahead of the two. "Whys he upset? Did I say something wrong?" Sheila said quietly. "I don't know. But don't worry about it, i'm sure he'll be fine in a little while." "Kay." Leo and Sheila walked after Elliot, talking quietly about a new assignment they were given.

They got to they're class and went inside leaving Elliot to himself. Elliot walked through the empty corridor toward his class while thinking to himself 'Who the hell does she think she is? Running up and attacking him the moment we get out of the dorm. Acting so close to Leo. It disgusts me.' He opened the door to the class room and walked inside, taking his seat and resting his head on his hand as he gazed out the window. 'It's like she's trying to take Leo away from me...My Leo'

"Alright class! Everyone take your seats! Class is about to begin." said the teacher as he walked in and stood in front of his desk. The teacher was a tall man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit with the smallest tint of blue and a pair of thin glasses, unlike the big round ones the Nightrays valet would always wear.

'No one will take Leo away from me'.


	3. Denying Jealousy

A/N: since I got the last chapter in late I wrote this one real fast and got it in early! Yay! And this time I added a bit of fluff! ;3 enjoy~!

Hidden Jealousy chapter 3

Class ended and the blond quickly grabbed his sword case and ran out of the room toward the smaller boys class. He liked to be with Leo, that's why they were always together. Elliot got to his valets classroom just as the noirette opened the door. The raven smiled at the young Nightray and Elliot smiled back. Then Sheila came to stand next to Leo. Elliot's smile faded to a frown as she waved hello.

"I'm going to go study and hang out with Sheila for awhile, so you don't have to wait up"

"Yeah, I forgot about that...have a good time Leo"

"Kay, see you later Elliot"

Leo and Sheila began walking down the hall to Sheila's dorm room and Elliot turned to go to the library. Students didn't bother talking to Elliot once they saw his face and simply stood out of his way, the young Nightray stomped into the library and immediately went to the self holding the "Holy Knight" series.

While he had told that Oz Vessalius boy that if he were truly a fan he would have read it already it didn't mean Elliot had finished all of the new volumes either. He took the book and sat in a chair near a spot in the library Leo would often sit.

Just as the book was getting good, a certain blonde cat lover slammed her hands on the table in front of him. "Elliot! I can't find snowdrop!" Ada yelled. Elliot still could not decide if he hated her or her brother more, and he couldn't believe Oz was really this girls OLDER Brother, she was way bigger then him! "Listen Ada Vessalius...I don't care where your damn cat is!" he snapped. "And do not address me as if we are friends!"

"But Elliot-Kun! She was on to something!"

"I don't care! Find the cat yourself! And don't address me like that!"

"Come on!"

"Damn Vessalius! Leave me alone!"

"Then where's Leo!"

"Shut up!"

Tears threatened to overflow the girls eyes as Elliot noticed the way he sounded, angery, sad

Jealous

But he was Elliot Nightray! He was never jealous! He looked up at the girl for the first time since she came in, she was clutching her hands close to her chest looking down at Elliot with watery eyes.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now Vessalius. Maybe I'll help you find your cat later"

"O-Okay-y, T-thank you, E-Elliot-kun..."

Elliot stood up and walked out of the library. He walked down the halls not really caring where he was going.

Jealous? Yeah right. He was never jealous!

Elliot looked up to see that he had walked to the girls dorm, and what was supposedly Sheila's dorm.'I should just head back' Elliot thought, then he started on his way back to his dorm room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Leo's POV

Sheila and I were sitting at a small table in Sheila and Dahlia's dorm room. Sheila seemed to get bored and start jumping around easily. She stood up and came to stand in front if me.

"Sheila! Come on sit back down. We're supposed to be studying!"

"But studying is so booooring! Play with me!" She grabbed my hand and tried pulling me up. "Come on sit back down." I took my hand away from her but then she jumped on my back like before Elliot and I went to class. "Gah! Sheila Tompson! Get off me!"

"I don't wanna!" She said childishly. I sighed and put my books and homework away. "It's getting late, I should head back to my room for now" she slipped off my back and sat down.

"Aww! Leo why're you leaving so soon!"

"Bye Sheila"

"Bye Leo-kun!"

I picked up my things and left the room, I started on my way down the empty corridor to mine and Elliot's dorm.

When I opened the door to our room I saw Elliot asleep on his bed, his face still buried in a book of "Holy Knight". A smile crept on my face and I set my things on the table and went to sit next to my master. I slowly took the book away and bookmarked it before setting it down. I pushed a strand of hair from Elliot's face, my hand lingering on his skin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No body's POV

A deep blush stained Leo's cheeks as Elliot opened his eyes, his hand still on the Nightrays face. The blonde didn't push him away like he thought he would, instead Elliot simply smiled.

"Your back..."

"Yeah, Sheila was getting restless"

"Sheila again..." Elliot said with a sigh, he didn't like his servant talking about that girl so much. Elliot tugged on Leo's arm pulling him into a tight hug. The blush on the noirettes face deepened at his masters actions.

"E-Elliot?"

"Leo...I...Never mind..." Elliot's hug tightened around the valet. Then Elliot turned to face the other way, taking the raven with him, Leo was pulled down and over Elliot then landed on the bed facing the Nightray. He squeezed his eyes shut as Elliot reached to take off the valets glasses.

"Hey Leo...Why do you hide your eyes...?"

"Because...I don't want to see the world for what it really is..."

"then open your eyes...and you'll only see me"

Leo slowly opened his eyes, and gazed into the sharp light blue iris before him. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off the valet, Midnight purple with little bits of gold, surrounded and covered by hair and glasses all the time.

'he's starring again...' thought Leo.

"Elliot..."

Elliot's face burned a bright shade of crimson as he forced himself to look away from the raven.

"S-Sorry..."


	4. Searching And Studying

A/N: So I think I finally got over my writers block. Yay! But I'm going to slow down my updates a bit. I have a lot going on right now and in my free time I usually like to just Role Play. Plus I think I'm updating a bit to fast...So yeah and I forgot to say I haven't ever gone to a "proper" school before, so I don't know much about it. So please forgive me for the mistakes I'm sure I will have. Anyways, Enjoy~

Leo woke up a few times, but didn't dare open his eyes. He was so close, he could feel Elliot's breath on his skin.

"Leo, I know your awake"

He was caught. He hid his face in the nap of Elliot's neck. Leo didn't have to look to know Elliot's face had turned crimson. The raven smiled slightly against his neck.

"Elliot...we don't even have to get up, class is out for the day remember...?" Leo said sleepily.

"I know but still..."

"Elliot! Leo!" a voice called from behind the door. Elliot groaned in annoyance, that Vessalius girl was back again. The Nightray pushed himself out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Ada with what she seemed to want to be a stern look on her face.

"Elliot, you said you'd help me look for snowdrop."

"The cats still missing?"

"She ran off somewhere and I can't find her."

"Fine...I'll help you look for the damn cat."

"Thanks Elliot-kun!"

"Stop addressing me like that!" the blond yelled as the Vessalius girl walked off. He slammed the door and went to sit on his bed. Leo rolled over to face him and said.

"You said you'd look for snowdrop?"

"Not exactly..."

"Oh...Well...I'm going to go study with Sheila again." The Nightray scowled at that name falling from his servants lips. The noirette slipped out of bed and got dressed then picked up a few books and his homework.

"Come find me when you've found Snowdrop."

"Kay"

The valet stepped through the door, closing it behind him. Leo had promised to help Sheila study today anyways, so he decided to go while Elliot was busy.

Elliot sighed, putting on his uniform then slipping his shoes on. The Nightray stood up and left the dorm, starting on his way outside. he went through the big doors leading to the yard and began looking for the small white cat.

"Here kitty..." he said boredly and slightly irritated.

The noirette reached the brunettes dorm room and knocked. The door swung open to reveal Sheila's roommate Dahlia. Dahlia had long black hair which stopped at her waist, her bangs swept to the side to reveal silvery eyes with bits of blue. She was in the uniform without the white coat or the stockings and shoes.

"Hey Leo. Whats up?" She greeted.

"Hi Dahlia. I came to help Sheila study." He replied.

"Oh! Perfect timing! Come on in." Dahlia opened the door for Leo. The raven stepped inside and saw Sheila sitting while looking down at her homework and tapping her fingers against the table top in a frustrated manner. She looked up at Leo and her eyes brightened.

"Leo! Thank god your here! I need your help with this!"

The valet chuckled quietly and went to sit next to Sheila, setting his books down on the table.


	5. Meeting The Second Raven

A/N: I don't have much to say besides, I'm using POV in this! So please review and enjoy~!

The blond sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He had been looking for the cat for an hour now. He sat down on a bench by a tree near the entrance.

"Where the hell is that damn cat!"

Just then he felt something on the back of his head. He turned to see Snowdrop on the tree, pawing at him. He stood and reached to the cat, willing it to come closer as it had moved just out of his reach. The white cat stepped closer and was about to get close enough so the Nightray could pick it up until a few annoying girls from his class ran past him, being very loud and frightening the cat. Snowdrop backed away and jumped out of the tree, running for the entrance. The Nightray ran after the cat very irritated.

"What the hell! Get back here!"

Dahlia's POV:

Leo and Sheila were doing they're homework while I sat on a chair drinking some tea, I was getting bored so I set my tea down and got off the chair.

"I'm going to walk 'round the school a bit" I announced, grabbing my bag and heading out the door. For once I was actually in my full school uniform. I liked to go outside to get some fresh air when Sheila was studying, unless she needed my help.

I walked through the corridor quietly on my way to the doors which led outside.

Once I got there I walked out into the open and breathed in the fresh air with a sigh. Just then a small white cat ran up to me and sat at my feet, meowing. I leaned down to pick it up and pet it's head covered with the snow-white fur.

Leo's POV:

Dahlia had just left the room and Sheila and I were almost done. I looked at the clock and noticed it had been an hour already. I gathered my books and homework then stood up.

"I'm going to go find Elliot. You shouldn't have a problem now right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Leo"

I nodded then left the room and started looking for my hot-headed master.

Elliot's POV:

I chased the cat all around the school but couldn't seem to catch it. I was getting very annoyed but I wouldn't be defeated by a cat, so I kept running after it. Then a girl about my height with waist length raven black hair, a long dark blue ribbon flowing with it tied into her hair as a small bow, picked it up and began petting it. I walked over to her and she looked up at me with her silvery-blue eyes.

"Were you looking for this cat?"

"Yeah..."

She smiled quickly, tilting her head slightly to the side and closing her eyes, her face bright and cheerful. She opened her eyes again and placed Snowdrop in my hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Dahlia Blakemore."

"I'm Elliot Nightray."

"Please excuse me for saying this...But I thought the Nightrays hated cats"

"I was just helping someone out"

"Oh. Well that's sweet of you"

"..."

A short silence filled the air until Dahlia spoke again.

"I don't have anything to do and you found the cat so, wanna hang out for a bit?"

"...Sure"

Dahlia started to walk down a path and I followed her with the white cat in my hands. The leaves fell around us as the wind blew lightly. Dahlia's hair moved with it and the sun shone on her pale face.

"You look slightly familiar, Elliot"

"What?"

"...Are you by any chance acquainted with Sheila Thompson?"

No one's POV:

Elliot's eyes narrowed as Dahlia said this.

"Yes. My valet -Leo -often spends time with her."

Dahlia turned to face the Nightray, slight shock evident on her face.

"Leo is your valet?"

"Yeah."

A small giggle slipped past her lips.

"It just so happens I'm Sheila's roommate."


	6. Rumors

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 6! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, and the chapter isn't as long as some others. But I worked hard on it, and brought in some new characters. The new characters are based off of real people, not famous people, but people. If you know me in person, try and guess who they are! :3

"So then your a friend of Sheila's"

Dahlia nodded with a small smile and Elliot clenched his fists tightly.

"Elliot!"

Again the Vessalius was running toward him calling his name. She stopped in front of him and beamed at the small cat in his hands.

"Don't address me like that Vessalius!"

"Hey, who's your friend Elliot?" Ada said as she turned to face Dahlia.

"That's Dahlia Blakemore."

"It's nice to meet you Dahlia! I'm Ada Vessalius!"

"Likewise"

"Well I'm sorry I can't talk more but I have to go patrol the school!" Ada picked up Snowdrop and starting running of.

"Bye!"

"Damn Vessalius..."

"You don't like Ada much, do you?"

"I hate the Vessalius family. It's they're fault Nightray is like this."

"Oh..."

Dahlia looked at Elliot with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near where Elliot and Dahlia were walking, there was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was only a bit taller then Oz Vessalius with a small almost oval shapped birthmark on her forehead, covered by her bangs. She was sitting down by a tree and when she saw Elliot and Dahlia her eyes widened. She jumped up and ran off.

The girl found two others, one was about as tall as Oz and the other was tall, the short one with dark- almost black -brown hair which went a bit past her shoulders and dark brown eyes, the taller with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

The shorter one called out to the girl "Beatrice!"

The girl- Beatrice -ran over to the other two.

"Hey Grace" Beatrice greeted the shorter girl, then turned to the taller one.

"Hi Melissa"

"Hey"

Beatrice took a step back and looked at both the girls, grinning.

"You'll never believe what I just saw!"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"I just saw Elliot Nightray himself, with Dahlia Blakemore!"

"Really! Dahlia! I thought Elliot ignored almost anyone but Leo!" Grace exclaimed.

"It looked like a confession! I had to tell you!"

Without those girls knowing, a certain raven was standing near by behind a wall. A tear slid down his cheek, no trace of a smile on his lips any longer.

"Elliot..."


	7. Silence

Hidden Jealousy Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry! My update is seriously late! But I've had writers block for so long. Then this morning a unicorn with a mustache decided it didn't like EllyLeo and used its rainbow powers to make my iPod glitch so I couldn't write! Dx But it's fixed now. :3 This chapter is short, but I think I'll have faster updates again. Review?

Enjoy~!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Elliot...

Leo pushed himself off the wall, starting on his way back to his dorm, walking quietly through the empty corridors. the sound of his shoes hitting the floor was the only sound.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"...I better go back to the dorm, I'm sure Leo is there now"

"Okay, bye Elliot"

"Bye"

Elliot turned and him and Dahlia walked separate ways.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When Elliot opened the door to his dorm, he saw Leo sitting by his bed, reading a book.

"What're you reading?"

Leo turned the page of his book, ignoring Elliot's question.

"Don't wanna tell me?"

"..."

Elliot sighed, frowning at the valet.

"It's just a simple question..."

Elliot, deciding not to bother with the question anymore, simply sat on his bed next to Leo.

"Wanna go play piano?"

"..."

"Oi, Leo! Quit ignoring me!"

Once again, the Nightray was met with silence. Elliot glared at the raven, hurt by his servant ignoring him.

"Fine, I'll go by myself."

Elliot got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Leo looked up at the closed door.

"Isn't this what you've been doing to me all along, Elliot?"


	8. Second Meeting

A/N: I'm so sorry I took ao long to update this again! But I have a lot going on right now and I'm under a lot of pressure, so here is a chapter for waiting. Enjoy~!

Hidden Jealousy Chapter 8

Elliot stomped through the halls, trying to resist kicking one of the doors in. Storming into the music room, he sat in front of the piano and placed his hands on the keys. Trying to calm down a bit, he started playing. The music flowed through the room and eventually managed to calm him.

"You play the piano?"

The music stopped abruptly as Elliot span around to look at who had spoken.

"Dahlia?"

"That was a nice song, what's it called?"

"...Statice..."

"Who's it by?"

"I composed it."

"Really? That's amazing...Statice...That's a flower isn't it?"

Elliot nodded, looking down at the keys.

"It means unchanging...In the language of flowers that is."

"Language of flowers? What's that?"

"...A means of communication through flowers, used to send coded messages" He mumbled quietly.

"Oh, that's interesting"

She chuckled quietly.

"Then do you know what Dahlia means?"

He nodded.

"Dahlia; Good taste, instability"

"Hm, so I have good taste but I'm unstable?"

"It's simply the meaning of the flower."

Dahlia chuckled and walked closer to the young Nightray.

"I thought you were going to look for Leo"

"I did. He was ignoring me for some reason"

"That's a bit strange for Leo...He always talks about how he would do anything for you"

At this comment, Elliot's face turned a light pink.

'Leo says that...?'

~.~.~.~.~.~

'Why am I upset about this? It's not like it really effects me so...'

Leo let out a sigh, closing his book and standing up. Elliot left awhile ago, and Leo thought it strange he would be gone for so long since he usually calms down fairly quickly when it was Leo who had upset him.

"Dahlia probably knows where he is..."

Leo left the dorm room and started on his way to the girls dorm

~.~.~.~.~.~

There was a knock at the door and Sheila got up to answer it.

"Maybe Dahlias back..."

When she opened the door Leo was standing there.

"Hey Leo, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Elliot, have any idea where he went?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Oh, okay..Thanks"

Then he walked away.


	9. Apology

Hidden Jealousy Chapter 9

A/N: Happy birthday Leo! Made it just before midnight ^^ I wasn't planning to get this out for another week or so because of the stress from karate, but since it's Leo's birthday, I decided to spend my day writing for Elliot x Leo, but unfortunately fFi a different fic which I will post soon ^ And guys...I actually cried reading the latest retrace when Leo was holding Elliot's sword, please tell me I wasn't the only one D,: This chapter isn't even really a chapter, so please forgive me for that. Anyways, enjoy~

~.~.~.~.~.~

He let out a sigh as he walked to the music room, then opened the big doors to find Elliot sitting by the piano.

"Hey Elliot..."

The music stopped as the blond looked at him.

"So your not ignoring me anymore? ...Leo...If I did anything to upset you, I'm really sorry..."

~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: The last words in this chapter, "I'm really sorry..."

Elliot's last words "I'm sorry, Leo"

I swear I didn't mean to do that.


	10. Hiatus Notice

A/N: So, I'm really sorry, but I think I have to put this story on hiatus. There's a lot of shit going on, I'm trying out for a school, I was picked to go into training to become a karate teacher, there's a tournament coming up, and a lot of other stuff. I was actually considering discontinuing it, but my friend convinced me I shouldn't. So, I'll continue writing, but I won't post for awhile.


End file.
